winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eternal Espeon/My Problem with the Winx Club Fanbase
My Problem with the Winx Club Fanbase I love to talk to people who share the same interests as me, so I always find myself scrolling through YouTube comments or scrolling through a forum. The thing that irritates me the most about Winx Club, is the fanbase. Look, don't get me wrong here, there are good sides of the fanbase, but I'm going to be talking about the toxic fanbase. The deluded people with their Nostalgia Goggles on. I'll be talking about them. Seasons 1-3 weren't as good as you thought, stop it. Look, I know that you think the stuff that you grew up with is better than the stuff nowadays. We all think that, and if you say you don't, you're probably lying. Most people from the fanbase say that the first 3 seasons were the best season, and everything starting from season 4 was bad. Look, my favorite seasons are the first 4 seasons, but I CAN acknowledge the flaws. So let's start doing that shall we? Season 1 Season 1 was a great start for Winx Club, that's true; with the Trix being a great threat and almost destroying and killing everyone in Magix. Season 2 Season 2 was mediocre. There, I said it, I know I will get a shitstorm of angry fanboys coming at me. Season 2 was full of filler. Lord Darkar (The main villain of the season) didn't even appear for 4 episodes in a row! Charmix wasn't that fantastic either. They got REALLY late in the season (And by that I mean REALLY LATE) and it just seemed like Charmix was just created to get Layla out of that cave in that one episode. And the Codex was also kind of unexplained. PLUS a Pet Peeve from me is how literally NOBODY even knew about Pixies in Season 1. I mean there would have been at least one student who saw one wouldn't there? It seemed like they randomly appeared in episode 1 of Season 2. Season 3 Season 3 So now we're at the season which is appareantly the "best" and "Perfect" Winx Club Season ever. Let me tell you something: It's not perfect. Valtor wasn't even a threat at all as shown in the final 2 episodes. SPOILERS AHEAD You may ask why I don't think Valtor is the most dangerous villain, is because he died so easily. In the final episode of Season 3, Bloom literally TALKED him to death, and then killed him with a Fairy Dust. Oh really, the only thing you needed to kill him was a Fairy Dust? Well couldn't you have killed him at the start of the fricken season then!? And the biggest complaint from me is that ONLY Bloom killed him. Her Enchantix wasn't even complete at the time and you're telling me she can just kill "The Most Powerful" wizard of all time in a few seconds. Oh yeah, and after seeing the final episode of season 3, I asked myself why Valtor needed the little box to transform into his demon/minotaur form in episode 25. General Thoughts Phew... If you've made it this far, thank you for listening to my rant :) My General thought is that the first 3 seasons of Winx Club aren't as good as people say it is, and the newer seasons aren't as bad as people say they are. I mean, I DO know that Season 5 and 6 are crappy with lots of plotholes, but Season 7 has been a bit better and I have high expectations for season 8 coming later this year. Well, that was my little rant, I hope you liked it. Feel free to give your thoughts in the comments. Well... bye :[ Category:Blog posts